Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is an American television series, based on the famous Marvel Comics organization. It is produced by Marvel Television and airs on the ABC network, and is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, sharing continuity with the films in that franchise. The pilot, which was written by Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon, and Maurissa Tancharoen and directed by Joss Whedon, reached an audience of almost 12 million viewers.'Agents of SHIELD' ratings a Hulk smash Its first season is set after the events of The Avengers, Iron Man 3 and concurrently with the events depicted in Thor: The Dark World and of Captain America: The Winter Soldier.Confirmed: S.H.I.E.L.D. TV Pilot Takes Place After MARVEL'S THE AVENGERS On May 8th, 2014, it was renewed for a second season.Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Renewed On September 9th, 2014, the DVD and Blu-Ray of season 1 will be available. On July 15th, 2014, it was announced that the second season will begin on September 23rd. Season One Official Synopsis Fresh from his role in the summer’s box office smash The Avengers, Agent Phil Coulson returns to the worldwide law enforcement organization S.H.I.E.L.D.. He puts together a small, highly trained, team of Agents to tackle the cases that haven’t been classified yet, the new, the strange and the unknown. That team consists of straight arrow Agent Grant Ward, an expert in combat and espionage; pilot and martial artist Agent Melinda May; and brilliant if socially awkward scientists Agent Leo Fitz and Agent Jemma Simmons. They’ll be joined by civilian new recruit and computer hacker Skye. Prepare for an epic adventure that showcases the hope and wonder of the human spirit. This is a world of Super Heroes, aliens and the unusual – of action, spectacle and world spanning stories. The show will speak to the human condition through the lens of our very human, non-powered S.H.I.E.L.D agents – that together we are greater than we are apart, and that we can make a difference in the world. Season Two Official Synopsis After helping to thwart HYDRA, Coulson was appointed as Director and tasked with rebuilding the agency. This won't be an easy job to accomplish with the majority of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents either killed, secretly working for Hydra or free agents. Agent Melinda May, expert pilot, martial artist and longtime friend, will continue to look after Coulson in the wake of the mysterious etchings he's been carving into walls. What do these etchings mean, and can Coulson be trusted? Grant Ward, highly trained in combat and espionage, was found to be a HYDRA mole and a traitor to S.H.I.E.L.D. and locked up away from the world and his former teammates. But this isn't the last we've seen of him... After being left to die in the middle of the ocean by Ward, Agent Leo Fitz, brilliant engineer, and Agent Jemma Simmons, genius bio-chemist, found a way to escape their watery grave. But all did not go well for Fitz, who was left in a coma and may never regain his full cognitive functions; a devastating blow to Simmons. And computer hacker Skye, now a full-fledged S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, discovered her origins as an 0-8-4 -- an object of unknown origin - and that her parents were considered "monsters." Could Skye have darkness lying dormant inside of her? Also joining Coulson's core team is Lance Hunter, a dashing mercenary sharp shooter with a quick wit. Since he didn't rise up through the ranks, does he have an ulterior motive for helping out the team? Who can Coulson trust?Full Synopsis For AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 Released Plot To be added Cast Starring Cast *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward *Chloe Bennet as Skye *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz Supporting Cast *B.J. Britt as Antoine Triplett *Lucy Lawless as Isabelle Hartley *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter *Reed Diamond as Daniel Whitehall *Patton Oswalt as Billy Koenig *Adrian Pasdar as Glenn Talbot *Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse *Ruth Negga as Raina *Kyle MacLachlan as The Doctor/Skye's Father *Henry Simmons as Alphonso Mackenzie *Brian Patrick Wade as Carl Creel *Simon Kassianides as Sunil Bakshi *Franco Vega as Military Leader *Wilmer Calderon as Idaho Marvel Cinematic Universe Guest Stars *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter Episodes Videos Trailer Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Trailer Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 2 teaser HD Interviews File:Agents of SHIELD Chatting with Fitz and Simmons - NY Comic Con 2013|Chatting with Fitz and Simmons - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Panel Reaction - NY Comic Con 2013|Panel Reaction - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013|Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013|Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013|Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013 File:Marvel Television Panel - SDCC 2014 Fan Reaction Trivia File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - "The Bridge"|The Bridge File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Repairs|Repairs File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - The Well|The Well File:The Magical Place - Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A.|The Magical Place File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Seeds|Seeds File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - T.R.A.C.K.S.|T.R.A.C.K.S. File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - T.A.H.I.T.I.|T.A.H.I.T.I. File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Yes Men|Yes Men File:Agents of Trivia - End of the Beginning|End of the Beginning File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Turn, Turn, Turn|Turn, Turn, Turn File:Agents of Trivia - Providence Fan Brain|Providence File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Nothing Personal|Nothing Personal File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Ragtag|Ragtag File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Beginning of the End|Beginning of the End Behind the Scenes *Joss Whedon stated: "It's new characters. It needs to be it's own thing. It needs to be adjacent, but you don't want to do a show where you're constantly going, 'Iron Man just left, but he was totally here a minute ago.' You want them to do their own thing. What does S.H.I.E.L.D. got that the heroes don't have? To me, it's that they're not superheroes. But they live in that universe. Even though they're a big organization, that makes them underdogs and that's interesting to me." *Joss Whedon talked about the tone of the series: "I’m excited about the show because it’s a very hopeful show. It’s not about murder, and it’s not about crime, and it’s not people looking into their own belly buttons. It’s about people who are trying to help each other, and that’s one of the things I loved about comic books. They had costumes and the villains were cool but they stood for something, and I like doing a show that does that. We’re trying very hard to be true to Marvel's ethos and also to the structure of their universe. So it is definitely a Marvel show." References External Links *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Website Category:TV Series